Species
__TOC__There are six different species of wolf in the game of Sverige. Each species falls into one of the three classes: warriors, rogues, and mages. Characters of any species can learn two skills outside of their ordinary skill set, the healing skill and one from the opposing class. For example, a lerk (a warrior species) could learn a magical skill such as fire or water, and the healing skill, but the rest of their skills would have to be physical skills. The Six Types of Wolves Below, you can find links to the different species, sorted by class: Hybrids These six species can interbreed, creating hybrids. (Although entirely new species cannot be created.) However, hybrids can only be obtained in-game by current characters breeding with one another. That means that you cannot start off in the game as a hybrid; you must adopt a hybrid puppy from new parents. Guidelines Hybrid offspring have a maximum height of the height of the tallest parents and a minimum height of the height of the shortest parent. The same goes for the weight, the maximum weight is that of the weight of the largest parent, and the minimum weight is that of the weight of the smallest parent. This does include the parents' mutations such as "giant" or "dwarf" that alter the weight and height. They may fall between the upper and lower ranges or at the minimum or maximum of said ranges. Colors of hybrids must fall within the color ranges of the mother and father, not to go outside of the ranges unless special mutations are purchased by the hybrids' player. Anatomy of the hybrids may be closer to one species than the other, or a mix between the two. Either can be correct, however, most often, a hybrid is a mixture between the two. Hybrid mixes still must stay within the norms of the two species however. Albinos Albinos can be created freely on the site, however they hold no special significance in the land of Sverige and should be done correctly. There are no 'true' canine albinos. Although their skin is pink, their eyes are actually blue. Keep in Mind Disorders, Conditions & Diseases The wolf species of Sverige, being original species that were genetically altered long in the past, are not subject to many genetic disorders or conditions that exist in the "real world". Most of them were "purified out" by careful genetic selection and alteration. However there are a few that are allowed on this site. They are: heterochromia (two different colored eyes), blindness, deafness, muteness, alopecia (fur loss) or cryptorchidism (one or both undescended testicles in a male canine). All of these may be taken for a character and described in a character's history, and do not require any special mutations. Other genetic diseases, conditions or disorders do not exist in the wolf species of Sverige and will not be allowed. Age Restrictions You may not create any characters younger than 6 months of age, unless they are born in character. At this age they are close to their adult size. Although they should know how to hunt, they may struggle to survive without some sort of guardianship. As well, the oldest a wolf would be naturally if born on Sverige would be around 10-15 years old, unless they have a mutation such as longevity or immortality. Arrival from another land via a portal would also allow for an older wolf as such restrictions may not exist there. However, without longevity or immortality, after around 10-15 years passed they would also 'age out'. Color Restrictions Certain species can only be certain colors. On their entry pages you will see a color chart of the general colors they can be. Accent colors that go against the norm are allowed, however, no matter the restriction, so long as they do not take up more than a third of the character's appearance. FAQ's Do wolves on this site talk? No. Wolves on this site make wolf noises: barks, growls, howls, whines, as well as use body language and scents to communicate. The speech that we write in our posts is merely for our human understanding. How "realistic" are these wolves? ''' Sverige wolves were, long ago, genetically modified from normal wolves that were native to Sweden. Those normal wolves are now gone, but the Sverige wolves remain. Sverige wolves retain some of the same traits: *They bleed red blood *They mate like a normal wolf would and have the same type of genitalia *Without being mutated, they have normal claws and teeth. No "locking jaws". *Their lifespan is about 10-15 years naturally without mutations or arriving from another land via portal '''How large or small can a wolf be through breeding? The minimum height for a wolf on Sverige is 12 inches (which can only be attained through breeding). The maximum height for a wolf on Sverige is 72 inches (which can only be attained through breeding). Keep in mind that there is a chart in our fourms that shows you the maximum and minimum heights for dwarves or giants of the species that you must follow as far as an original "not born on Sverige" character. Related *Home *Sverige *Classes *Skills Category:World Category:Mechanics